When Dreams Return
by Darks Light
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN HIS DREAMS when the knews of voltiars return to the country is brought to Kai his nightmares are brought back with it, but what does this all have to do with Rei? KaixRei, plz read and R&R REUPLOADED UPDATED CHP 7
1. Chp 1: Returning

When Dreams Return  
  
By Darks Light beta-reader - Mirai Shinranui  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, all usual disclaimer rules apply  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been around three to four weeks since Kai moved his team into his mansion having basically given up on trying to train them. They always arrived late, there excuse; 'we got lost.' They had now retired to relaxing and enjoying what seemed to Tyson and Max, 'a well deserved break.'  
  
Kai and Rei were lying peacefully asleep but not every thing is as it seems; Kai's mind raced as images flowed freely through his mind.  
  
It was a dark and cold night that made the dimly lit room feel even more foreboding as a man sat coldly behind a desk, addressing a young boy in front of him with a set of instructions before sending him away to do his bidding.  
  
Kai struggled in his sleep he; couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. They were back. The dreams were back.  
  
Kai quickly sat up, looking around the room. 'Good,' he thought, seeing he was still in his room with Rei, and lucky for him his kitten was still sleeping peacefully. Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. It was 4: 30 am. Kai fell back down onto the bed; he couldn't be bothered getting up to train. However, after a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep Kai gave up and gently got out of bed.  
  
It only took him a minute before he was changed and heading down the passageways of the Hiwatari Mansion. He arrived at the doors that led to the indoor swimming pool. Kai chucked his towel on one of the chairs, as he headed towards the diving board; hoping this would clear his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up to find himself alone in Kai's huge bed, sighing he looked at the clock. It was 5:30. Rei got up he hoped that Kai wasn't training again. He had hoped that Kai would start to relax now. After a quick shower, Rei got dressed. He ventured out of the room eager to locate Kai before he got lost in the never-ending passages of the Mansion.  
  
Rei was lucky; it didn't take him to long to find where Kai was. He sat down peacefully watching as Kai gracefully dived off the higher of the springboards into the clear water of the pool. Kai surfaced to see Rei smiling at him from his position spread out over one of the pool chairs. He dove under water and quickly swam over to Rei's end of the pool.  
  
Kai surfaced, getting out and walking over to Rei, "you're up early" Kai said, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes, accidentally spraying Rei at the same time. Rei glared at Kai, but soon started laughing; it was a hot day after all. Kai took a seat behind Rei, allowing him to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Rei, having decided not to worry him with his dreams.  
  
The day wasn't that eventful. Rei had managed to convince Kai to relax for the rest of the day. They spent their free centred in and around the pool, due to the unusually hot temperatures. It wasn't until later that Tyson and Max joined them for some fun, though Kenny was nowhere to be seen.  
  
That night Rei went to bed early, accompanied by Kai. The time they spent lying around in the sun had caught up with them. Rei fell asleep almost instantly, though Kai still lay awake cradling Rei in his arms. He too eventually fell asleep, though it wasn't a peaceful one; the nightmares were still there. . .  
  
It was the same dark room as before, though this time the man behind the desk - his grandfather Voltaire - was up and pacing around the room. Kai could hear his cold, harsh laugh as he raised the all to familiar cane. . . 


	2. Chp 2: Moving Out

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man sat alone in the darkness of the plane. He picked up the phone, punching in the numbers and had a short conversation with whoever had been unlucky enough to be on the other end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai snapped his eyes open to the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door, Kai looked down at the sleeping form of Rei in his arms. Kai slowly placed Rei on the bed beside him before getting up looking slightly surprised; Rei was usually a light sleeper. Moving away from the bed he headed towards the door and slightly opened it.  
  
It was a servant. "What is it?" Kai asked coldly, making the servant hesitate and take a step back. The servant relayed the message, "Master Kai your grandfather will be coming home this very after noon." He bowed and disappeared down a hallway. Kai sighed slamming his fist against the door. He had to get out of here before then.  
  
Kai turned around to see Rei sitting up in their bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "did I wake you?" Kai asked as he sat on the bed beside Rei. Rei nodded, yawning. Kai smiled. "Sorry," he said, bringing Rei into his lap. He held him close, thinking about what the servant had said. "Who was at the door?" Rei asked breaking Kai away from his thoughts. "A servant," Kai said plainly, "Voltaire is coming back this after noon and I would like to be a good distance from here when he does." Kai stood up and pulled Rei up with him. "I understand," Rei said sadly. He had enjoyed his time with Kai in the mansion. Kai looked down at the younger boy and pulled him into his arms, tilting Rei's face up to look at his.  
  
"I can't promise you anything, except that I'll try to keep things how they are now," Kai said slowly, before pressing his lips against Rei's. Rei smiled at Kai. "Thanks," he said as he watched Kai wake the others up. Rei looked around before grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower.  
  
Kai used the quickest passages through the mansion leading to Tyson and Max's room. As expected, they were still asleep. "TYSON, MAX, GET UP," Kai yelled startling the two that had been asleep. Tyson ended up falling off the bed. "What's the big deal?" Tyson complained as Max helped him up. "None of your business. Pack your things; we are leaving in a few a hours," Kai said sharply, leaving the room to go searching for Kenny. Kai ran down in the direction of Kenny's room only to find it empty. Kai stood there silently trying to listen for any sound of footsteps. 'Yes' Kai thought. There was a sound.  
  
However it wasn't the sound of footsteps, it was something better, the sound of someone typing on a computer. Kai, following the sound, soon arrived at where Kenny was sitting on the ground looking up at a security camera and typing away on his laptop. Kai stood behind Kenny wondering what the hell would be so interesting about a security camera.  
  
"Kenny!" Kai said making the smaller boy jump up. "Oh. . . ah. . . hi there Kai," Kenny said, quickly picking up his laptop. "We're leaving in a few hours. I need you ready by then," Kai said before disappearing into a nearby corridor and heading back to his room.  
  
Kai entered the room. Rei was sitting on his bed, his things already packed. Kai quickly grabbed his bag off the floor before helping Rei with his things as they left the room to go find the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny now found himself and the rest of the team standing outside the Hiwatari Mansion as the two black, shiny limousines that had brought them here pulled up to take them away again. Kai sighed scanning the surroundings. He soon picked up the image of a middle age man with a camera.  
  
Kai looked away snarling slightly. He was probably a reporter, or one of his grandfather,s spies. Right now he didn't know which one he hated more.  
  
"So what are we going to the old hotel?" Tyson asked, Kai just nodded before getting into the front limousine with Rei. He was not in the mood to deal with Tyson.  
  
It wasn't long before Tyson and Max found themselves unpacking their stuff in their old hotel room. "I guess it will be back to training again," Tyson said sadly as he lay down next to Max on their bed. Max sighed. "I wounder what got to Kai?" he asked. Tyson just shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Tyson was lucky he and Max managed to scab some money off Kai to get some pizza for dinner. However, Kenny had given Tyson a limit of how much he was allowed to eat, much to his dismay. When all beside Tyson had eaten as much as they could, Kai and Rei said good night to the others before retreating, to their room. They left Kenny to his work and Tyson and Max to the cards. 


	3. Chp 3: Avoiding the situation

Chapter 3  
  
That night Rei slowly woke up to the sound of Kai whimpering beside him, Rei looked down at Kai sadly, having hoped that his lover wouldn't have to go through this again pulling Kai closer to him. Rei laid Kai's head on his chest.  
  
. . . Kai found himself in his dreams. He was lying on the floor, but when he tried to focus on where he was the image faded and he was left looking into Rei's shocked face. That too faded before he could get a clear enough view of his surroundings.  
  
Rei looked down at Kai, his breathing now normal. Rei smiled slightly; now that Kai was at peace, he too could get some sleep. He figured he could talk to Kai in the morning. However, Kai woke up first, the sun shining in through one of the room's opened windows.  
  
Sighing in contempt, Kai slowly sat up, looking at the still sleeping form of Rei. He carefully got out of bed, images from that night still fresh in his mind. After a quick shower, Kai silently cursed himself for sleeping in and not started the team's training again. There was nothing to keep Rei occupied long enough for him to forget about Kai's nightmare that night.  
  
'Why did they have to return?' Kai thought as he stormed out of the hotel. Things had been going good for him, but now that his dreams were back, his life just got a whole lot more complicated. Kai sighed as he disappeared into a group of trees. He had woken up when Rei had been holding him that night and knew what was to come.  
  
Kai leaned against one of the tress before drawing Dranzer from his pocket; he hoped training would take his mind off things. His idea did work for the first part of the morning, though his thoughts soon started to catch up with him and, in the end, he thought it best if he returned to the hotel.  
  
Kai walked back through the trees, heading for the hotel once more, when suddenly a flash of red and white caught his attention. Quickly spinning around, Kai managed to catch a glimpse of Tala disappearing over the outer wall of the hotel. Kai considered following Tala, but he shook the thought out of his head; he had better things to do.  
  
Kai quietly headed through the hotel, glancing at a clock on his way; it was 11:30. Kai sighed as he continued along various hallways, trying to figure out why Tala was hanging around here. Putting the thought of Tala out of his mind he decided he'd get Rei and the others started on making up wasted training time; hopefully that would keep Rei occupied long enough for him to sort a few things out.  
  
Training was what Kai would call close to successful; he worked them all pretty hard even though he regretted the many times he had walked away from Rei. He just needed some time to think. It would have been around 4:30 when Kai finally decided to let them. He watched as Tyson ran off, dragging Max with him. However, Rei stayed, slowly making his way over to where Kai now stood. It was clear to Kai that Rei was exhausted.  
  
Kai sighed sadly, as he embraced Rei in his arms, supporting Rei as he kissed his forehead; maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to work him this hard. However, Rei didn't complain, happily allowing Kai to carry him back up to their hotel room.  
  
Later on that night, Kai found himself lying in bed with Rei sleeping soundly on his chest. He slowly fell into sleep as well, though he didn't want to; he didn't want to have the dreams again. However, like last time and the times before, he had no choice but to lie there at the mercy of what he dreamed. Once again, that night Kai went through hell; the visions in his dreams became more vivid and realistic.  
  
It was around three in the morning when Kai woke up to see Rei sitting up in bed looking down at him through concerned eyes. Kai sighed, looking from Rei to the clock and back to Rei again. He slowly sat up, before wrapping his arms around Rei's neck and nuzzling his face against his. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's body, not knowing whether to ask him about the dreams or not.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed a long time. Kai removed his arms from around Rei and got up off the bed. He gave Rei a quick kiss and told him he was going for a walk to clear his head. Rei nodded and watched as Kai left the room before he too got up and went to have a shower. 


	4. Chp 4: The Note

Chapter 4  
  
Kai walked quickly and quietly down and out of the hotel before heading back to the familiar group of trees, though he never made it. "Kai!" came a voice from behind him. Kai spun around, seeing Tala jump from the wall that surrounded the hotel before making a slow but direct walk in his direction. "What are you doing here?" Kai asked, eyeing Tala, who just smirked back at him. "You are requested back at the Mansion, and I advise that you obey. Voltaire has important plans for you Kai," Tala said coldly. "Go home Tala. I'm through with my grandfather, and I will not do business with him or for him," Kai said dangerously. Tala shrugged, surprising Kai. "Cant say I didn't warn you Kai, but you will live to regret it," Tala said before vanishing over the wall.  
  
Rei sighed, drawing back from the window after having watched Tala leave. He laying down on his and Kai's bed. 'What did Tala want?' was all he could think about as he awaited Kai's return. Rei didn't have to wait that long. Kai seemed to return unusually quickly "What did Tala want?" Rei asked, getting up off the bed and approaching Kai. Kai looked at Rei, sighing; he didn't want to worry Rei to have to worry about this. "Don't worry," he said, not being able to think of anything else to say at the current time. "I know they're back Kai," Rei said, holding onto one of Kais arm's so he couldn't turn to leave him.  
  
Kai sighed' looking at the younger boy as he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. "Promise not to worry?" Kai asked. Rei nodded, "I can't help it Kai," he said quietly, his eyes begging Kai just to tell him. Kai sighed, he wished Rei wouldn't beg. "Tala found me. He had a message for me from Voltaire. I don't see why they wont leave us alone already..." "What does Voltaire want?" Rei asked sounding worried. "He wants me to return, to work for him like some common slave. Ha, it was him who let me go in the first place," Kai smirked. "You told Tala no, right?" Rei asked anxiously. Kai's eyes hardened. "Of course I said no! I told Tala I'd never again do business with my grandfather." "What did Tala say?" Rei asked softly. Kai sighed, this was what he didn't want to tell Rei. "He said that I would live to regret it..." "We should really tell the others. What if he tries to take you again?" Rei asked as they both sat down on the bed. Kai shook his head. "I don't want them to know. They'd only make it seem like a bigger deal than it really is," he said. However, he knew it could turn out to be a big deal. Only recently had things been turning out well for him; he didn't want to risk that.  
  
Rei just nodded, silently moving closer to Kai allowing, him to wrap his arms around his body. They sat in silence both thinking about the same topic though neither was keen on voicing their opinions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Tala had returned to Voltaire with the news of Kais rejection. Voltaire wasn't pleased. "Return with the rest of the Demolition Boys and bring him to me," Voltaire said, but a look in Tala's eye told him that he knew something that might make this little business deal a whole lot more amusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that night in Kais dreams, Kai found himself looking upon the teary eyed face of Rei, who was staring at something Kai couldn't see. He watched as Rei closed his eyes, trying to turn his head eye from what ever it was he was looking at. Kai woke up, breathing heavily. He sat up before glancing at Rei, who was currently curled up beside him; he was safe with him. Kai sighed; thankfully, Rei hadn't woken up. He looked at the clock; one am was to early for long convocations about dreams he didn't want to remember. Lying back down Kai pulled Rei closer to him holding him possessively as he tries to get back to sleep. It was no use, for when he did sleep, the dreams returned, ending with him awake and thinking about them.  
  
It was 3:30 am when Kai woke for what could be said as the third time. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Rei. Kai quickly got dressed before quietly leaving the room, hoping that walking would rid his mind of thoughts that lurked in the darkness. What Kai didn't notice, however, was Tala and the demolition boys hanging around out side the hotel wall on the edge of the forest.  
  
It was six in the morning when Kai finally decided to wander back to the hotel to wake the others for training. He really wasn't in the mood, though the whether seemed to be showing signs of a nice sunny day to come. He started with Tyson and Max's room first since it always took those two the longest to get ready. Kai banged his fist against the door until the sound of two people scrambling around in the darkness for their clothes could be heard.  
  
"Training in five," Kai said before heading to Kenny's room. He found Kenny asleep, though it didn't last for long. After leaving the others to get ready Kai made his way back to his own room to wake Rei, only to find him not in bed, nor in the room. He looked out the window scanning the grounds and only looking back into the room when he couldn't sight him. However, that was when he noticed the note on the bedside table... 


	5. Chp 5: What They didnt Know

Chapter 5  
  
Kai slowly walked over to the bedside table, before picking up the note and unfolding it. It was from Voltaire and he had Rei. Voltaire said that he should probably think about reconsidering his offer. Kai snarled and went to head back outside, but he ran into Tyson and the others. "Where are you going in such a shitty mood?" Tyson asked, staring at Kai and noticing the note in his hand. "Out. Training is cancelled," Kai said, going to leave once more. Tyson quickly grabbed Voltaire's note, running to the far side of the room like the coward he was before reading it. He showed it to Max and Kenny as he came back.  
  
They both look up at Kai, shocked. "What offer?" Kenny asked, looking both concerned and curious at the same time. "Its none of your business" Kai said simply and went to leave. 'Stuff wasting time getting the note back,' he thought. However, Tyson quickly moved, blocking the exit. "What do you mean its none of our business?!" Tyson yelled, clearly not in a good mood. "Oh wait, I get it," Tyson continued putting, on a voice of realisation. "You probably didn't want anything to ruin your fun with Rei," he concluded, glaring at Kai.  
  
Kai glared back at him, but in less then a second he had punched Tyson square in the eye and now stood towering over him. "I didn't think Voltaire would do this," he snarled, before running out of the room. Max stood up, looking at Kenny, before running after Kai eager for an explanation. Kenny watched Max ran after Kai as he helped up a now fuming Tyson and before long they were running off after the other two.  
  
Max was out of breath by the time he reached the hotel grounds. He was just in time to see Kai jump onto the top of the wall. Lucky for him Tyson must have said something that got to Kai, because he stopped and sat down on the wall top in the shade of an overhanging tree. However, when he started to slowly make his way over to the outer wall Max realised that there was no way he was going to be able to climb that wall. He was quite amazed that he saw Kai actually jump up there.  
  
Figuring that there was nothing he could do and anything he did say could send Kai off and running again, Max sat down on the ground a few meters away from the base of the wall. He waited for the arrival of Kenny and Tyson. Kenny was the first to arrive, and Tyson came a few minutes after him, walking at a slower pace. Tyson was still really pissed off at Kai though. When he saw Max sitting on the ground, he asked where Kai was. Max just pointed upwards with his finger and Tyson started looking at the sky. "Ah I think he meant the wall," Kenny said, pointing out Kai, who was now lying down on top of the wall under an overhanging tree.  
  
Tyson approached the wall before yelling up at Kai for being both selfish and for punching him in the face. Max soon silenced him, calling him over to sit on the ground. "Its not my fault," Kai said, more to himself than the others. He preferred to ignore their presence, but wasn't able to. No sooner had the words left his mouth, Kenny was already asking questions and making statements. "You know you could have at least told us," Kenny stated. He was once again told that it was none of his business. This set Tyson off yelling again, though Kai mostly ignored him. The only words he picked up were 'Rei's not just your boyfriend, but our team-mates as well,' unfortunately for Kai, Kenny and Max also agreed.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he didn't want to give Tyson the satisfaction of knowing that what he had said had actually gotten to him. Instead he thought about just leaving; after all, they would never be able to catch up with him once he was off this wall. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it for some unknown reason. He wished now that he had left the god- forsaken hotel before Tyson and Kenny had arrived. They had him thinking now. Thinking, that is, of whether maybe, just maybe, he should have told them and maybe it was his fault. Kai shook those thoughts from his head; thoughts like that weren't going to help him get Rei back.  
  
In the end, Kai decided that it would have been little use for him to tell them. If he couldn't have done anything to prevent this, then what the hell would have they been able to do? "Kai, if we're going to get Rei back we're going to need a plan," Kenny said, interrupting his thoughts once more. "I don't need your help," Kai growled back, still not even looking at them.  
  
Kenny ignored his attitude and suggested calling the police; this got Kai's attention. He quickly sat up, glaring long and hard at Kenny. "No," he said firmly. Tyson and Max looked at each other, not understanding why Kai didn't want the police involved. "Don't you want Rei back?" Tyson asked, still confused. He began to regret it as he watched Kai jump off the wall and walk towards him. 


	6. Chp 6: Voltairs Study

Chapter 6  
  
"Do you want me to hit you again?" Kai asked Tyson shook his head. "Good, then shut up," Kai said before turning to Kenny. "No police. My grandfather is a rich man; he can pay them off. Anyway any hint of the police would just put Rei in more danger," he said. "Well then what should we do?" Max asked, looking up from Kenny to Kai. "You should stay out of it," Kai said, but Kenny just shook his head. He said that they were going to try to help no matter what Kai said. Kai sighed in annoyance as Kenny and Max dragged him back to the hotel room, where they proceeded in trying to come up with a plan, with the occasional protest against not involving the police made by Kenny.  
  
After ridding himself of the trio, Kai finally managed to get some sleep. It wasn't long lasting, and soon he was once again in the dream. This time he was looking at Rei from a different angle. That didn't change anything; the room still had the dark foreboding feel to it. Kai snapped his eyes open as a searing pain ran through his body. Kai looked around finding himself still in his own room. He got out of bed and quietly made his way around the room, deciding he had already wasted enough time here. Rei needed his help and this was getting him nowhere.  
  
As usual, Kenny was the first one awake out of the trio. After grabbing a quick breakfast, he began to wander around their hotel floor. He wondered if Kai was up. Kenny made his way to Kai's room, only to find it was empty. "Ahh this is not good," Kenny said as he looked around the room, his gaze falling on the note on the bedside table. 'What ever you do: NO police' Kenny quickly ran out of Kais room to wake up Tyson and Max up. After finally managing to wake up Tyson, Kenny showed them the note. "Well, shouldn't we go after Kai then?" Tyson asked. Kenny disagreed. "Tyson, for all we know Kai could of left at midnight, or as soon as we left him alone, and if so, he would be long gone by now," he said as they sat down in what they called the living room. "I think Kenny's right, Tyson," Max said, looking at each of his friends. "Well, what do we do now then?" Tyson asked, eager to get moving and do something. "I think we really should go to the police about this, you guys," Kenny said once more. "Didn't you here what Kai said? We can't go to the police, and if Kai has really gone after Rei, then it's putting them both in danger," Max said, looking at Kenny. "Well, what should we do now?" Kenny asked, looking from Tyson to Max, seeing as they weren't happy with his suggestions. "I think we should see Mr Dickenson. After all, he isn't exactly the police," Max said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala and the other Demolition Boys carried Rei into the Hiwatari Mansion They were granted access and they checked they weren't being followed. Tala was the only one omitted into Voltaire's study. Tala and one of Voltaire's favourite butlers carried Rei into his office, before leaving him to lay unconscious on the floor. Voltaire rewarded Tala for his efficiency, before sending him out. Getting up from behind the desk he was stationed at, Voltaire walked over to see the pathetic thing that had taken Kai's mind off winning, power, and everything he had been taught.  
  
Voltaire circled Rei once again, cane in hand. Though he didn't use it, he was going to, though right now it would be pointless; Rei was still unconscious after all. Instead, Voltaire called to the Butler in one of the darkened corners of his office, ordering him to chain Rei to the back wall, before sending him out to keep an eye out for his grandson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai, after having found Voltaire's note, knew he had to get Rei away from his grandfather; if not, he would probably never be able to forgive himself for letting something like this happen. Little did he know, Kenny had woken up early and had also woken Tyson and Max with him. He reached his grandfather's mansion, panting slightly, having ran flat out the majority of the way. Kai didn't knock, storming straight in through the front where he was confronted by the Butler. He was about to dodge him, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei slowly opened his eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the unnatural dimness of the room. He realised that he was now chained up to a wall. Rei squirmed and tried to pull himself free. He soon gave up as the chains kept threatening to cut into his wrists if he persisted. Voltaire looked up from something on his desk, smirking quietly to himself. "Look who's awake." He got up once more and grabbed his cane Voltaire walks up to Rei, his cold eyes filled with evil menace... 


	7. Chp 7:Mr Dickenson

Chapter 7  
  
Voltaire snarled as he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. The doors opened and Voltaire sighted the servant with his unconscious grandson. He signalled the servant to come in, and to drag Kai behind him. Rei looked on in shock as the Butler dragged Kai into the centre of the room. "Now, strip him." Rei heard Voltaire order the butler. Rei eyed Voltaire and watched him smirk as the butler obeyed his command. Voltaire ordered him to bind Kai's hands together. Suddenly Voltaire's eyes looked straight at him, boring into him. Rei felt his blood run cold. "We're going to have some fun with your...lover," Voltaire said, smirking even more so now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Tyson ran out of the Hotel and onto the street, trying to wave down a cab, while Kenny hurried after them trying not to drop his laptop. It wasn't long before they were headed for Mr. Dickenson's office. When they arrived, they had to use all the money they had bought just to pay for the cab fee, since the driver wouldn't let them out until they did. Kenny was the first out of the cab and into the building, arriving at the secretary's desk and asking her where he could find Mr. Dickenson. He lead Tyson and Max towards the nearest lift, since Tyson refused to take the stairs when there was a perfectly good, working lift.  
  
Jumping off the lift, Kenny looked up and down and the various passageways of office rooms on this floor. He remembered he had only asked the floor level but not the location. 'Baka,' he thought. "You two take the left section, I'll take right, and pplleeaassee don't get yourselves into any trouble," Kenny said. Max and Tyson shrugged as the headed off down the left passageway, looking for any signs that would direct them to Mr. Dickenson's office. Kenny, who had gone and asked for the location, soon called them back.  
  
Kenny quickly led them down to Mr. Dickenson's office, knocking hastily before opening the door and walking in. Mr Dickerson didn't even have time to say anything, because Kenny and Tyson had already sat down. Max tried to quickly fill Mr. Dickenson in on what had happened yesterday. After having sat and listened to Max and Kenny's stories, Mr. Dickenson picked up his office phone, only to be stopped by Max. "Ah, sir, we can't call the police. That's the one thing Kai told us not to do."  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed, slightly surprising the others before saying that he knew a guy, who knows a guy, who works with some people who are working against Voltaire after a kid came to the police station reporting abuse from the Russian abbey and Hiwatari Mansion. This got the remaining BladeBreakers attention. "The boy was naturally turned away when some agents got a hold of him, and he told them what he knew. It wasn't a good enough link to go to court with," Mr Dickerson continued to explain, "Actually, I think one of the agents was trying to get a hold of Kai to get him to testify against his grandfather," he added. Max and Tyson remembered the guy they saw when leaving the Hiwatari Mansion. They were about to say something but Mr. Dickenson asked them politely to wait in the room outside before making a quick phone call.  
  
Kenny and Max sat down in the two seats provided while Tyson sat on the floor. "Would Kai really give information on his grandfather?" Kenny asked after some time of silence. "I guess. I mean, they don't exactly like each other, do they?" Tyson said and Max nodded. "I'd say defiantly, now that Voltaire has gotten Rei involved." There was a all round agreement from Kenny and Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire sat waiting behind his desk, his cold eyes watching the currently motionless form of his grandson. He noticed him beginning to wake. Voltaire looked up, signalling to the butler, who quickly rushed over to his 'masters' desk. The butler nodded, stepping away from the desk and quickly moving towards Rei, a gag, and a dagger in hand. Rei couldn't do anything but watch in shock, too scared of the knife to move, as the butler put the gag on. Voltaire stood up, his cane in hand once more. He slowly walked meaningfully around the desk to stand over Kai as he regained consciousness. Kai opened his eyes, though they were slow to adjusting to the dimly lit room. He looked around he finding he was where he doesn't want to be; Inside Voltaire's office, where the dreams start. 


End file.
